Flecha
by Luka-sama
Summary: Para Ashe su profesora era como una flecha, letal y que se clavó en su corazón.


_Fire emblem No me pertenece._

_Ni los husbandos en esta_

**Flecha**

Ashe se siente confundido la primera vez que ve a su nuevo profesor, no tiene nada en contra de las mujeres, él sabe que en su clase hay chicas que son una destreza con magia y lanzas que te pueden matar si te pasas de listos. Profesoras con gran poder y en otras clases una chica casi lo mata con una espada por meterse entre ella y su entrenamiento. Las chicas son peligrosas. Pero esta le parece diferente, la profesora Byleth parece ser tan joven como ellos y tener una expresión de tranquilidad que nadie puede quitarle.

En su clase no parecen muy felices cuando ella se presenta como su nueva guía, él no es que no esté feliz, solo que la chica frente a él parece necesitar que la protejan y no al contrario. Aunque deja de pensarlo en el segundo que pisan el campo de batalla la primera vez.

Sus ojos no pueden apartarse de la chica que se lanza contra sus enemigos blandiendo la espada con una facilidad y destreza que nunca ha visto. No tiene un estilo muy elegante como otros que ha visto o busca dar una gran impresión.

Sus golpes son justos y necesarios, con una velocidad que supera la media y una fuerza monstruosa que destroza sus enemigos de un golpe.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, cree que se enamoró de ella ese primer día en el campo de batalla. Aunque en ese entonces no era una de sus habilidades, siente que la profesora le ha lanzado una flecha y lo ha conquistado (sin proponérselo) de un golpe.

Ni el entrenando años hubiera dado un golpe tan letal como ella lo hizo con él.

No es el único enamorado de su profesora, aunque siente que tal vez si fue el primero. Con el tiempo, con más clases, con más batallas, con más momentos, puede notar que tanto chicos como chicas de su clase o de otras, están encandilados por la nueva profesora. Siempre queriendo pasar a su alrededor, cambiándose de clase solo porque ella lo ofrece o incluso cenando con esta.

Él como buen arquero la admira de lejos, es difícil incluso pensar en competir cuando ve como su señor Dimitri prácticamente besa el suelo de su profesora, ofreciéndose acompañarla siempre y que su enemigo seria su enemigo. Como chicos como Sylvain dejan de coquetear con otras solo para pasar tiempo con su profesora o como incluso aunque es de otra casa Claude suele detenerse solo para hacerle una broma en los pasillos.

Muchos buenos hombres con muchas cosas que ofrecer en comparación con su persona.

Él no era un noble, no tenía dinero, no tenía historia, solo era un arquero con mucha suerte en su vida.

—Ashe—es la voz de su profesora que le hace saltar en medio del campo de practica soltando su espada.

Había decidido entrenar un poco la espada, si bien claramente la idea de concentrarse en el arco era una mejor idea, había tenido la idea ridícula de usar un poco la espada para ver si entendía más a su profesora. Lo cual no funcionaba ya que sin alguna instrucción, su trabajo era bastante patético puede agregar.

Trago saliva.

—Hola profesora, solo pensaba en entrenar un poco para…cambiar de aires—dijo de forma nerviosa.

Jamás admitiría su propósito, no tan cerca de la misión donde irían de forma secreta dentro del edificio para saber que pasaba con su profesora. Ya saben, no solo parecía cambiar físicamente, en batallas de practica había demostrado tener talento para sanar de forma leve.

Poderes divinos y esas cosas.

No la vio fijamente, era difícil verla con ese aspecto. Como Sylvain había mencionado, no es que fuera malo, era igual de bonita que siempre, pero sentía que hablaba con una deidad y lo colocaba más nervioso que antes.

Lo cual era mucho decir.

—Ashe—comenzó con voz seria que lo hizo alzar la vista, se sonrojo levemente al verla tan seria y algo pensativa—tienes un talento sin igual para el arco, debes enfocarte en este, no tienes que desviarte en otras clases que no van contigo, si quieres cambiar de aires te puedo sugerir clases de mando para las tropas que te acompañen o incluso la lanza parece darte mejor, tienes un talento para objetos más distantes, una espada ocupa un espacio más cerrado y enfrentar al enemigo de cerca, lo cual no está en tus talentos—explico tranquilamente como en cualquiera de sus clases.

Auch.

Bajo la vista a su arma, suspirando al pensar que una de las pocas cosas que esperaba en tener en común con ella.

Bueno.

No parecía una buena idea.

No sabe qué clase de expresión pudo hacer, para que su profesora se acercara para ponerle un brazo en su hombro. Alzo la vista aguantando el sonrojo o el nerviosismo al verla tan cerca. No es que no hubieran comido antes juntos, pero este contacto físico.

Él no era Sylvain, no tenía talento con las mujeres, aunque este técnicamente tampoco tenía talento, tenía más experiencia.

—No te desanimes Ashe, tienes un talento natural para el arco, si lo entrenamos serás incluso aún mejor de lo que ya eres, ya estas a punto de avanzar a la clase avanzada y puedes dar para mucho. Si quieres practicar la espada puedo ofrecer mi ayuda, pero creo que debes esforzarte más en otra área que en verdad saque todo tu potencial—

Tenía lógica.

Igual aún estaba demasiado cerca.

Demasiado.

Olía bien.

Suspiro tanto aliviado como algo decepcionado cuando ella se alejó por fin de su persona. Al menos ahora podía respirar de forma tranquila.

—Supongo que tienes razón…solo quería ser de ayuda—masculla sujetando aun la espada de practica en sus manos.

Se siente torpe con ella, definitivamente no es como cuando tiene un arco que siente que todo es natural.

Tal vez la espada no era lo suyo.

Siente algo de envidia de Dimitri que si bien su talento es la lanza, es al menos competente con la espada. Lo ha escuchado hablar con su profesora sobre el tema.

—Ya eres de ayuda Ashe, eres nuestro mejor arquero—expresa la profesora con una leve sonrisa que lo hace sonrojarse.

Rayos ya entiende por qué todos los alumnos siempre están detrás de ella diciendo cuando mejoran en un área, que ella les diga que son buenos en algo, siempre funciona. Casi siente que podría derribar a cualquier monstruo solo para escucharle decir que todo estaría bien.

Suspira cuando la profesora le ofrece la mano y él le entrega la espada. Camina un poco recogiendo su arco, mientras la profesora le indica un punto a la distancia, que sin mucha dificultad logra acertar. Su profesor le observa con cara de satisfacción que lo hacen suspirar nuevamente.

Con una flecha en su mano, mira de reojo como su profesora ve con afirmación su anterior blanco a los metros.

Ojala sus habilidades pudieran conquistarla a ella como lo hizo con su persona.

Tal vez si mejora con el arco.

Deja de lado sus pensamientos, él ha decidido que esto será unilateral, ya que no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

—Profesora—igualmente ante su decisión, sus labios parecen moverse con vida propia.

Esta gira a verle confundido y él se pone rojo como un tomate.

No, este no es el momento para nada.

Pero igual quiere decirle lo que siente, como la admira, como desea ser el mejor solo para recibir sus elogios, como igual que Dimitri lucharía con sus enemigos o como incluso sería el mejor arquero de la nación solo para hacerla feliz.

—¡PROFESORA!—llama a lo lejos Ingrid para hacerle probablemente alguna pregunta de entrenamiento.

Lo cual le hace desinflarse, tal vez sería mejor decirle sus sentimientos cuando no sea su profesora y estén en medio de misiones importantes.

Ve a su profesora decirle a Ingrid que camine adelante y ella la alcanzara, antes de verle con duda.

—No es nada profesora, puede esperar—dice de forma poco convincente, ganando una mirada escéptica de ella, pero quien solo asiente.

No era el momento, repite en su mente.

Pero no lo es ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni cuando la guerra inicia, ni cuando ella desaparece cinco años dejándolos a todos divididos. Porque son una facción fuerte, pero sin la flecha que los guía desde la punta, parecen dispersos en los campos.

Pero cuando ella vuelve igual de brillante que antes, buscando luchar para resolverlo todo, Ashe sabe que está cerca de decirle sus sentimientos. Por qué solamente se siente vivo cuando esta con ella y esta sonríe, nada tiene sentido sin su persona y derrotara los enemigos frente a ella.

Era su destino.

Porque ella era la flecha de su vida, y el como el arco la iba a guiar y acompañar toda la vida para defenderla. Todo sea unilateral o alguna pequeña esperanza los una, para Ashe no hay nada más importante que la vida de su profesora.

**Fin**

_Casi me enamore al instante cuando vi a Ashe, me hubiera gustado que tuviera una mejor historia con Byleth, ya que parece que Dimitri encandila todo (incluyéndome) pero igual amo a mi querido arquero. Fue el primero en el juego que promoví a clase avanzada, me sentí como mamá gallina cuando vi a mi bebe ser tan fuerte._

_Espero disfruten._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
